


Escape

by Camy



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, Humor, One Shot, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camy/pseuds/Camy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane finds out that she is promised to someone else after being courted, and proposed, by Loki.  What will she do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

> The idea came to me while watching Aladdin a few days ago while I was on my Disney movies marathon(classics mostly). 
> 
> Thanks to Sophie and Neptune helping with titles for this story since it was difficult <333 orz

"You mean all of these years, I have been promised to someone I have not even met?" To say that she was outraged was an understatement to her father, who had so nicely told her just now about it.

Her father frowned at her. "I did not know of your relationship with the Viscount until you came to me."

"And yet, you did not even think of telling me before!"

"Please, Jane. Do not raise your voice."

"I am not going to marry this man that I have not had the chance to meet, nor do I wish to. Loki has proposed to me and I have accepted it."

"You need to understand that the Prince will not - "

"Prince?!" Jane's jaw was dropped. Her father had such a nasty habit of telling important things later! 

"Yes, the Prince of this country."

Jane let out a rush of breath in anger. "Well, he will need to find someone else since I am spoken for."

"Jane, we cannot - "

"No."

"Jane, please."

But she was already out of the room and called for a carriage. Her father followed her as they descended the stairs, ordering his men to not order the carriage. "Don't be so reckless, child!" he said to her. "I beg you to stop and calm down. Think it over."

"Think it over?" Jane whirled around. "Just like you did and decide to wait at the very last moment?"

Her father shook his head. "I did not know that you were being courted!"

"But I am still promised to this man, this Prince, either way. You let me believe I could choose anyone." Jane shook her head in disbelief. The past years, she had been so well cared for by her father and grew up happily. Now that she met a man who did not view her just as a woman to take care of the house, children, and other silly beliefs most men had, she found her life become so dramatic. She wasn't helping either but she did not wish to go through with it. She loved Loki and she was going to marry him.

Jane's father sighed in defeat. "Please, Jane. The Prince will come here for a month to court you."

"A month!?" Jane was given a look about her raised voice again from her father.

"Yes. The contract of the betrothal does not say you will be married immediately. It is up to the Prince to make the final decision."

"Then I will make sure he will be so appalled that he would not find me suitable for a wife."

And she did despite her father's refusal. The Prince was quite surprised of her ability to fight in combat. But more importantly, she knew how much men hated to hear a women's opinion too much. Especially on political matter. Jane also made sure to have terrible table manners and the tip of it all? Using some part of her itchy dress as a napkin. It sure shocked his majesty no doubt!

She had been so busy, and kept a watchful eye of her father, that she had yet to visit Loki again. But, she made sure to write to him, telling him of her...mistakes to him, to which he responded with grand amusement. He had given her suggestions as well, one that she could not pass up: Go riding in men attire. Oh the look on the Prince's and her father's faces! It made her giggle even now. 

When she told Loki the news, he had said "That's my Jane, my most lovely assistant. However, I should promote you and give you a raise." It had made her giggle even now. His sense of humor was his charm and she had been suspicious about it at first when she met him. When she finally realized he preferred to be humorous and not serious all the time, the two of them started to get quite closer. Then they got closer and closer, allowing her to see a side of Loki that was gentle and protective - not that she needed protection, but he did help her from an accident when her dress became caught by a thorn bush at one of the garden parties they attended. It caused the both of them to laugh,, mostly to how a garden would have thorns. 

"His Majesty wishes to see you, Lady Jane," said a voice that brought her out of her thoughts. She looked up and saw one of the Prince's guards standing near the doorway. 

"Yes, thank you," she replied as she set the quill down in the ink and folded up the message to give to the maid that was standing near her. The maid scurried off, knowing exactly what to do with the letter and who to send it to. Jane slipped off the high chair she had been siting on and adjusted her dress a little before walking to the guard to be led to where the Prince was located. She saw maids cleaning on the way as well as being interrupted by her father's two dogs, who wanted to play and licked her hand. The caretaker of the two guided them away while apologizing to her.

"Ah, there you are," said the Prince as the doors was opened to the large room of the arts. A piano was at the far corner near the window with a harp next to it. On the left wall were canvases with the stand next to it. She remembered this room when she was taught the piano and the torturous months of learning to paint with water. Her favorite, however, was dancing. 

"You wished to see me?" she replied with a curtsy as the guard walked out of the room. The doors shut behind her but it did not frighten her. She was in her own home and she knew each secret it possessed, thanks to exploring every feature each room had.

"The month is coming to a close," he announced as he walked up to her. "During my time, I have found...your behavior... It is not of a lady." 

Any lady would be appalled at such a statement. Jane, however did not wish to be a lady. The corsets and dresses with so many layers - and singing! Oh she hated to sing! And the way ladies rode horses? Uncomfortable to ride on one side. 

"I do not view myself as a lady."

"You are making yourself not seem like one, Lady Jane."

"Ribs are not exactly tasteful with utensils."

"And wiping your face with your dress is not what any lady would do."

"I do not find dresses appealing. I find them a chore to walk in, to make sure one does not misstep and fall. Nor do I find them beautiful. I find them annoying and I rather buy books then dresses."

The Prince took in a sharp breath. So, he finally got it, did he? "I see."

"Anything else?"

"Yes. You are not like any woman I have met."

"I am quite aware."

"Despite your manners being...questionable, you are not a lady to be pushed around and would rather have knowledge than your image. I need a woman like you to be my wife, my Queen. We will wed soon."

Jane tensed while her eyes widened slightly. That had not been what she had hoped but she did have one card to play. "I am sorry to say that it cannot be done. I am to be wed to another."

The Prince actually laughed. "You may leave now." 

"Perhaps I was not clear," said Jane, knowing how disrespectful she was being to him. "I am not going to marry you."

"Your tongue is very out of turn, Lady Jane. You will make an excellent Queen."

Of all the thick-headed - ! "I will not be your Queen or your wife."

"But you are. I say that you are and it will be done."

Jane glared at him coldly before turning her heel, walking away before she said something she would surely get in trouble for. As the doors opened, she heard the Prince chuckle. She would show this arrogant Prince that she was being entirely serious to not be his.

The past days, she had written to Loki more than before, telling him of what had happened and the plans that were already going forth. What made her remain calm was his promise to get her out of this tangled mess. She trusted him and she knew he was going to help. She also knew the trouble the two of them would get into.

It was only a week before the wedding that she received a letter from Loki of his plan. She called for a carriage, telling her father that her friend needed help on which books to throw away or not. As she got into the carriage, she told the driver where to go and soon, she was off to freedom with only her cloak. It was a visit, or so it seemed to everyone else. Loki had talked to Darcy to send Jane a letter and when called upon, she would say that Jane had headed to the library. It would give Jane and Loki enough time to be wed as her family tried to search for her.

As the carriage pulled away from Darcy's home, Jane made her way up to the door. Darcy giggled as she led Jane to the stables, where Loki's carriage was at disguised as one of Darcy's carriages.

"I'll be sure to distract some of the guards for you," winked Darcy as Jane stepped into the carriage. She waved them off as the carriage set out with two of her own horses and driver. Anyone who would see the carriage would not be suspicious since they would believe she was having some of her...wild nights.

"His Majesty will be royally furious when he finds out," pointed out Jane as she leaned against Loki. It had been so long since she lost saw him. She felt him chuckle at her comment, knowing that he realized the pun she had used.

"Jane, Jane, Jane. You are too much," he responded with chuckles in between as he adjusted his hold on her.

Jane smiled. "Father will not be pleased either."

"Too late to turn back now," he replied with a grin as she looked up to him. "This road is one way, it will be quite difficult to move the carriage around."

Jane laughed, loving how he would joke even now. "I cannot be seen either with you if we need to walk back," she joked back.

"A scandal it would be." The two of them chuckled, knowing exactly what they were doing now was just that.

"When we get to my mother's, your dresses will be burned."

"I do so love to dance underneath the moonlight."

"No doubt. There is no other way that you enchanted me."

"Not even my cunning wit?"

Loki laughed before moving his head down to kiss her. The two of them moaned at the contact, forgetting what had the other felt like during their time apart. She arched herself against him as the carriage jostled a little from a small hole in the road. Loki kissed her hard, causing her head to move back, but rather than harm her, it was sensual as he worked her mouth. They had never kissed each other like this. It was so new to her and to him, despite his experience with other women before.

They continued kissing and holding each other as the carriage continued on, acting as an invisibility cloak in reality. Jane eventually fell asleep leaning on Loki as the night came to a close and they were still far from his vacation home that was near a church. The priest there knew their plan and only cared if Jane agreed to it, to which Loki assured him. He believed him even more so after seeing Loki and Jane come into the church without hesitation.

"I trust you have the special license?" inquired the priest with a smile.

Loki faked surprise. "I believe I have left it back home. How forgetful of me." He could feel Jane next to him as she laughed at his reply. The priest's wide eyes just made it even more hilarious. Loki gave the priest a smirk while fishing out the license from his breast pocket and held it out the priest. "A little fun."

The priest laughed finally before taking the paper. "I should have known better, my lord. Come, we will start now."

Jane practically pulled Loki to the altar, showing that she could not wait any longer. "Do not tell me you are getting cold feet, Loki," she teased as she felt him go slow on purpose.

"These shoes do not exactly block out the chill in the air," replied Loki with ease. "Perhaps I should go outside for some fresh air since this necktie is not agreeing with me."

"Then take it off."

"Ah, now I have no choice but to do so and not go with my plan to leave you here in tears. I was ready for the plot twist to happen and you have ruined it."

Jane laughed as she smiled up at him. Loki was of course joking and smiled down at her as he brought up her hand to his lips and kissed it once before their attention turned to the priest. They spoke their vows to each other and put on the rings that Loki secretly made, causing Jane to have wide eyes this time. They were simple bands since the two of them cared not for jewelry. When the priest decreed them husband and wife, Jane pulled Loki down to initiate the kiss, which caused his lips to curve and laugh softly as he kissed her back.

They gave their thanks to the priest as they signed the certificate before heading out. The sun was high in the sky now, showing how much time had passed. As they stepped down the stairs of the church back to the carriage, Loki whistled out as if summoning someone. Jane looked up in questioned before hearing a bark near the church.

She gasped as she saw the large German Shepard come out from the shadows, but she did not step back in fear as the dog cantered to them with his tongue hanging out. Jane laughed as the dog went on its hiding legs to greet her. "Well are you not a sight for sore eyes." She pet his head and gave him a scratch behind the ears. He barked while wagging his tail as he licked her hand, giving it a small nips. "Great to see you too, Sigi. My, look at you, I'm sure you get all the attention back at home with that coat of yours."

Sigi barked again, and while it was loud, it did not bother Jane as she continued to pet him until he had enough.

"He will soon get jealous with the attention all on you," Loki said with a grin as he guided her to the carriage once more. Sigi went next to the carriage before hopping up next to the driver. The driver flinched but let the dog since he could tell Sigi would not cause trouble.

"Nonsense, Sigi will be spoiled," replied Jane.

"As our children will be," Loki whispered, causing her to react just the way he wanted to: Shock still with her mouth open. He grinned as he beckoned to her. "Now, let us go home and burn your dress and have you something that is...more comfortable."

Jane swallowed before relaxing with a smile. "Yes, the festivities must begin."

They climbed into the carriage and they were off once again on the main road. It did not take long to get to Loki's home. His housekeeper greeted them with the rest of the staff, giving their greetings to Jane. Jane's favorite, however, was when the elder kitchen maid spoke about Loki.

"He was a troublesome young master in his young years. It is great to see he actually found a wife that can control him."

Jane could not help but reply with. "He's just having a bit of fun."

The kitchen maid cracked up. "Indeed! He used to say "just a bit of fun" when he pulled pranks on us. But, I see the way he looks at you already."

"Really?"

"Oh, but of course!"

"There goes his chances of being an actor." Jane let out a frustrated sigh. "All of that hard work and for nothing. He will not be able to play poker at this rate." That managed to get a gasp out of the kitchen maid since the two of them knew he did not gamble.

"Is she not the most unusual woman you have met, Lania?"

The kitchen maid blinked before laughing, finally realizing that Jane was kidding. "Oh, you have managed to get a perfect catch, my lord!"

"A wonderful catch, Lania," corrected Loki as he looked down at Jane. "There is no such thing as perfection."

Jane smiled, feeling herself melting at his words, as silly as that was, while Lania took that as a cue to get back to her duties. "The Prince will find that out soon," whispered Jane. The two of them shared a smirk.

"What of your father?"

"Oh, I'm sure he will be fine. I did not get the ability to sneak out so well from my mother." Jane's eyes twinkled with mischief as their smirks broadened.

It did not take long to hear about the Prince's wedding to another. In fact, he did not even say anything about Jane, which made her curious. Her father had written a letter too but it did not arrive until a month later that he posted to her. It said that the Prince knew all along about her relationship.

But what made her even more surprised and shock was that the Prince was Loki's cousin! He knew of Loki's feelings for Jane and decided to just see what she would do. He did, however, tell her that he intended not to marry her since the one he eventually married to was his lover.

Jane did feel angry but she was married to Loki and to find out that Prince Thor did not create a scandal about it made her forgive the two men. The promise contract was real since her father had sent it to her for her to see for herself. 

"Now the play will come to a close," said a smooth voice behind her that belonged to her husband. "Though, if we have to sing, I would prefer we go straight to the ending with the curtain closed."

She knew that she would never stay mad at this man, this cunning man that was her husband. "I do hate to sing," she replied, knowing that he had said that since he did as well. Rising up from the sofa, she went to him so that they would head upstairs towards their room.

"May I have a grand tour backstage?" asked Jane as she walked into their room.

Loki chuckled. "Of course." He closed the door shut.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, even if it is pretty short. I'm still working on my other stories (one being from another fandom). Doesn't help that I also have Skyrim in the mix either, lulz!


End file.
